Semiconductor devices may utilize security keys to protect against unauthorized access. The semiconductor industry is making use of electronic fuses that may be blown in a manufacturing environment which may allow unique data to be stored permanently on a per processor basis. Electronic fuses are typically sensed electronically during power-on or each time the data is read. Unauthorized users (e.g., a user without a matching key to an encryption key) may attempt to work around these security schemes by using unnatural voltages, voltage sequences, temperature, and frequency. For instance, an unauthorized user may attempt to lower the voltage and cool the processor during a boot sequence in an effort to malfunction the electronic fuses into a known state—such as all zero or all one—which may be trivial to bypass.